Expecting the Unexpected
by JustKeepShipping1
Summary: It's your typical "one is pregnant, the other comes to the rescue" OTP story. I am bechloe trash and I love it :) Hopefully multiple chapters, so let me know what you think! I suck at these summary things, so just click on it and start reading...you know you want to...doooo itttttttt
1. Chapter 1

Okay guys, I had this story running around in my head the last few weeks and decided to just go with it! I will **not** be abandoning Two Bellas and a Little Baby, so no worries there.

I definitely have more I want to do with this story but I will leave it up to you guys to let me know if you want more or even like where this story is going. Trust me when I say there will be more fluff and cuteness but I had to get this little bit of seriousness out of the way first, ya know?

As always, _please please please_ let me know what you think! **THANK YOU GUYS, YOU ROCK!**

(I don't own these girls/PP yadda, yadda, yadda)

It had been a long week for Beca. She had been offered a permanent paid position at Residual Heat after the single she had created with Emily. Her boss had been extremely impressed with their work and had offered to take her under his wing, mentor her and help open up doors for her in exchange for the exclusive contract for the single. Of course, she talked with Emily about it, who was thrilled with the idea that her song would be produced by an established agency as well as the chance to continue working with Beca.

This meant her plans of moving to LA had changed and that she would be staying local. At least for a while, anyways. Her dad still held true to his promise to help her though, which was surprising, and had offered to pay for an apartment for her for the next two years so she could save up for when she did move to LA. When she shared the news with Chloe, the older girl had squealed at unnaturally-high levels, shaking Beca vigorously while declaring that it was _fate_ and that meant they just _**had**_ to get a place together since she too had gotten a job in the area.

Chloe hadn't wasted hers seven years at Barden University. She had earned her teaching degree and landed a job at a local elementary school as the music teacher. To be honest, living together would be perfect for both of them. It allowed them to forgo trying to break in a new roommate and this way neither girl would have to live alone either. It couldn't have worked out better if they had planned it themselves.

Truth be told, Beca had heaved a huge sigh of relief at the idea of them living together during these next couple years. It made this whole "growing up" thing much less scary. Not that she was _scared_ , per se, because Beca Mitchell was not scared of anything! Okay, so maybe spiders and snakes. And June bugs. Also, heights. Maybe public speaking. But these were all perfectly _natural_ fears that any human being with common sense should have, right? So they didn't count. Not really.

After finding a place close to both of their jobs which also suited all their needs, they finally signed the lease and started moving in last weekend. The last weekend of summer. And even though they had lived together for the past three years, the new layout, location and work routines had taken some getting used to. Never had she truly appreciated the phrase "thank God it's Friday" until now.

Beca walked into their apartment, heaving a great sigh of relief to finally be home and looking forward to a nice evening in with Chloe. She was sure Chloe would want to watch some movie or something but that didn't matter because right now she just wanted to turn her brain off and relax. Setting down her keys on the coffee table, she moved further in the apartment and looked around for her friend.

She must be in her room, she thought to herself as she made her way towards Chloe's bedroom on the opposite side of the small apartment. "Hey Chlo, what are you-" she started as she peeked her head into her friend's room but was surprised to find the room empty. Beca had seen Chloe's car out front so she knew that the girl had to be close. Maybe she had gone to check the mail or something, she shrugged to herself.

Just as she turned to leave, she thought she heard a noise coming from Chloe's bathroom. She paused, waiting to see if she would hear it again. Sure enough, a muffled noise could be heard from across the room. Beca made her way further into the room and pressed her head close to the door, listening. She heard what sounded like a whimper and her brow furrowed in confusion. She knocked once, softly. "Chloe?"

There was only silence. The whimpering had stopped. "Chloe, are you okay?" concern laced her voice. There was no answer but she could hear a faint sniffle. She knew her friend was, at times, rather sensitive but she was never one to cry alone locked away in a bathroom and she certainly never shut Beca out like this. Something was definitely not right and she felt fear start to build in her stomach.

"Chlo, I'm coming in, okay?" she asked, not expecting an answer, and paused for only a moment before turning the handle and slowly pushing the door open. What she saw clawed at her heart. Chloe was sitting on the toilet seat lid, puffy-eyed and reddened cheeks, clutching a Kleenex in her hand.

She took two quick strides to stand next to her friend, unsure what to do but feeling she wanted to do _something_ , she leaned forward, reaching out to rub small circles between her shoulders. "Hey, Chlo, don't cry! What's wrong?" But Chloe only sniffled and shook her head. Concern was gripping her tight at this point and she reached out to tuck a few stray stands of hair behind Chloe's ear and asked again, a little stronger, "Chloe, what's wrong? You're kinda scaring me."

This time Chloe looked up at her, eyes bloodshot from previous tears, but she still didn't speak. Beca searched her face, fearing what could cause the amount of pain she saw in her friend's eyes, and waited expectantly for her to answer, knowing she'd wait all damn night if she had to. Chloe must have seen the resolve in her face because she heaved a long sigh, her shoulders sagging in what Beca could only describe as defeat, and nodded to the bathroom counter.

Beca followed her gaze and searched the counter for a phone or something else that could possibly be the cause of all of this and finding nothing she looked back at her friend in confusion. "I don't..?"

"Those," she pointed, her voice scratchy from crying.

She looked again at the counter, focusing on the items Chloe was indicating, and although she was _seeing_ them, it didn't register immediately. After a second it hit her. _Pregnancy tests? What does that-_ "Oh shit."

She hadn't meant to say it out loud and was taken aback when Chloe echoed her, "Oh shit, is right."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-" she started.

"No, it's fine. You're right," Chloe interrupted with a humorless laugh.

All of the sudden Beca was finding it hard to stand as she tried to process what she had seen and found herself sitting down mechanically on the edge of the tub adjacent to her friend. "Shit," she muttered again, though more to herself, really. Realizing she was not going to be of any help if she just sat there and kept mumbling "shit," she shook her head to try and clear it.

"So.." Goddamn if she wasn't just full of helpful and encouraging statements today, she chastised herself. She looked at Chloe who had been playing with the Kleenex in her hand and tried again, "So what... What are you going to do?" Chloe just shrugged. "What do you _want_ to do?"

"Hell, I don't know. What _can_ I do?" she looked up at Beca, panic in every word.

They sat there quietly for a second, each lost in their own thoughts, and it was Chloe who spoke first. "I want to keep it but I also don't want to do this alone, ya know?"

"Why would you have to do it alone?" Beca asked, confused.

"Well for starters I have no emotional attachment to the father, nor do I have any way of getting a hold of him given the fact that it happened in Copenhagen," she answered, a slight bitterness to her voice. "Congrats on winning Worlds, huh?"

Not really sure how to respond to that she reached out to place a hand on Chloe's knee, giving it a light squeeze. "Hey, shit happens, you know? We all went a little crazy that weekend. Hell I don't even remember a good chunk of it myself to be honest!"

She smiled when the comment brought a small laugh from the other girl, "Yeah, you did get a little crazy. But if you need help remembering, I can always show you the pictures and videos I took."

Beca closed her eyes and mumbled, "Oh my god, please tell me you don't actually have pictures and videos."

"Oh Becs." She opened her eyes at the devilish tone in Chloe's voice and was pleased to see a playful smirk making its way across her face, even if it was at Beca's expense, "I have the _best_ videos and pictures!"

"Where's your phone? I'm going to need to delete them immediately," she looked around for the object.

"Oh no, I'm totes saving it for blackmail!" Chloe laughed as she grabbed her phone to tuck it under her thigh opposite Beca.

"No, no, no, no! We are never going to speak of those events again!" she exclaimed as she made to grab for the phone but Chloe easily batted her hands away, giggling, and she sat down with a defeated huff as she glared at her friend. "I hate you."

"No you don't," she said certainly, a broad smile on her face. For a moment everything was okay again as they sat there in comfortable silence. But it wasn't long before Chloe spoke in a timid voice, "What am I going to do, Becs? I can't do this alone."

And Beca's heart broke at those words and the fear that punctuated every syllable. She turned her body so that she was facing her and reached out for both of Chloe's hands. "Hey, you look at me," and she waited for her to do so before she continued, strength and determination in her voice, "you will _**not**_ be doing this alone!"

"My parents aren't going to help, they're going to be disappointed and probably pissed," Chloe all but cried.

"Well screw them! You've got _**me**_ and I'm neither mad nor disappointed and I will do anything you need, you hear me? _**Anything**_!" She waited for Chloe to nod before continuing, "Now, let's get you cleaned up and then we can go Netlfix and chill tonight, how's that?"

Chloe laughed as Beca reached out and wiped a tear from her cheek, "Becs, I don't think that means what you think it means."

"It means whatever I want it to mean, young lady, now wash your face and meet me in the living room!" she said, standing up and bringing Chloe with her.

Before she could walk away Chloe held tight to her hands, bright blue eyes locked with hers, "Thank you."

Beca smiled softly and pulled her in to a hug, "Anytime, weirdo."


	2. Chapter 2

Okay guys, back by semi-popular demand with chapter 2! I want to thank you guys _**so much**_ for taking the time to comment, as it really helps me know that you guys are liking what I write and where the story goes. _**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE**_ don't stop!

A special shout-out to Remix, who always leaves wonderful comments, and to the person who said they'd never commented on anything before but felt compelled to leave one for me THANK YOU SO MUCH THAT'S SO SWEET, and to the one who's first language is not English—first of all, I am jealous that you are talented enough to read/write in at least two languages—thank you for stepping out of your comfort-zone :) that's awesome! To all of you who left comments *pulls you all into a giant hug*

Alrighty. Now that we got that out of the way…. Question: Do you guys want a shifting Beca/Chloe POV every other chapter-ish? Or do you guys prefer a consistent POV?

OKAY OKAY, I've said enough…. Read on my fellow shippers :)

* * *

As they made their way into the living room, Beca pulled out her phone, "What are you in the mood for? I'll order us some food."

Chloe just shook her head as she made her way to the couch and sat down, leaning back and staring at her hands in her lap, "I'm not hungry."

"Pizza it is, then," declared Beca as she searched for the number to their favorite local place.

Just before they answered, Chloe spoke up, "Make sure you get—"

Beca interrupted her with a knowing smile, "Pinnapples and jalapeños, I know." Chloe just narrowed her eyes at Beca, a small smirk tugging one corner of her lips.

It wasn't long before the half double-pepperoni and half pineapple-jalapeños arrived and Beca handed the delivery guy some bills, telling him to keep the change before she made her way back to the living room with their dinner. "Alright, you get the movie ready and I will get us some drinks and napkins."

"And a fork!" added Chloe.

"Yes, I _know_ ," she called back, gathering up the napkins and fork. When she opened the fridge she reached out to grab two Pepsi's but paused a moment before changing her mind, grabbing two bottles of water instead. She rounded the edge of the couch and halted. "Hey!"

Chloe froze and the look on her face was like a child caught with their hand in the cookie jar. "What?" she mumbled around the large bite of pizza in her mouth, a look of innocence that was not at all believable.

"Dude, why do you always take a bite of _my_ pizza?!" Beca asked, her brow furrowed in mock annoyance, which was about as believable as Chloe's look of innocence.

"Because it's good?" Chloe answered lamely.

"I _**know**_ it's good, _**I**_ ordered it!" she exclaimed, her eyebrows rising up to disappear in her hairline.

"Oh hush, just give me my soda and sit down!" Chloe waved her hand dismissively at her before reaching it out to take the drink. Beca held out her fork and one of the bottles of water but Chloe just stared at it, looking confused.

"What?" Beca asked, looking at the bottle and fork to see if she had missed something. "A fork and a drink, right?"

Chloe took the items from her, placing them on the coffee table in front of her, "Yeah, I was just surprised you got water for us. You hate water."

"That's not true," she scoffed. "I drink water at practice all the time!"

"That's only because I make you, so that doesn't count," she said, narrowing her eyes as if it would help her figure Beca out.

"Oh my god. You're being weird. It's just a water, Chloe," Beca answered, clearly avoiding Chloe's gaze.

" _You're_ being weird! Spill," she commanded, folding her arms across her chest.

Beca closed her eyes and leaned her head back with a sigh before she reached out to take the partially eaten piece of pizza from in front of Chloe. "I read somewhere that caffeine was bad for babies, okay?" she said in a rush without daring to look at her friend.

"But Beca… _You're_ not pregnant," Chloe added softly, though it was really more of a question.

"Yeah, I know. But, I mean. Like, I just figured that it wouldn't hurt for me to learn some good habits too, ya know?" she mumbled, shrugging her shoulders and still not wanting to look at Chloe. Because yeah, it was a little cheesy but it didn't feel right to drink a soda in front of her friend when she wasn't able to have one herself.

After what felt like an eternity—though in reality, it was probably only a few seconds—the couch shifted next to her and she felt a hand squeeze her leg. Just as she looked down, Chloe leaned forward, placing a gentle kiss upon her cheek and Beca felt a blush start to creep up the back of her neck. "What was that for?" she asked, finally daring to look at the older girl.

"For being you," Chloe smiled with tears just starting to pool in her eyes.

Beca shifted uncomfortably as her blush spread to her cheeks, "I'm always me. It's a bad habit, I know. I need to work on that." Joking was always much more comfortable than the mushy gushy stuff.

Chloe laughed and she felt it spread warmth throughout her whole body. "Don't ever change, Becs. Don't ever change." And with that they pushed play on the movie and finished their dinner.

"Oh my god, I am so full. Are you done?" Beca indicated the half-eaten pizza in front of them.

"God, yes. I couldn't eat another bite," breathed Chloe as she lay back against the couch, holding her stomach.

"Alright, I'll clear this out," she said as she started to gather the pizza box and trash. "No, you don't have to push pause, it'll only take a second." After having thrown away the trash, Beca grabbed the blanket off the oversized chair and brought it over to the couch with her. As she sat down she tossed the blanket over them both, "here."

Chloe gathered up the blanket and wrapped it around her shoulders with a hum of delight, "Mmmm, thanks, Becs."

Beca propped her feet up on the coffee table and leaned back to continue watching the movie but she could literally _feel_ her friend staring at her. Without moving her head she shifted her eyes to look at Chloe and, sure enough, Chloe was staring at her with an expression of someone who wanted something. She slowly turned her head to fully face her friend, and leaned back away a little, slight apprehension in her voice, "What?"

Chloe smile widened, her eyes crinkling at the corners, and just _looked_ at her. Watching a movie, on a couch, with a blanket, and Chloe was smiling like a chestier cat at her. Beca knew that look could only mean one thing. She let her eyes roll up and gave an overly exasperated sigh while trying not to smile, because that would only encourage her. " _Fine_ ," and she lifted her arm closest to Chloe as the other girl let out a squeal of delight and moved to lay her head on Beca's lap.

"You're just so soft and comfortable!" Chloe said as she wiggled to get comfortable.

Beca gasped, "Are you calling me fat?! That's it, no cuddles for you. Get off me!" She made a show of playfully trying to shove Chloe off of her but the other girl just held on tight to Beca's legs. "You're lucky you're so pretty," Beca teased, leaning over the red-head who was grinning up at her.

"Aw Becs, you think I'm pretty?!," she giggled as she peppered Beca's thigh beneath her cheek with quick kisses and Beca felt her stomach give a quick flip, which she chose to ignore because **what was** _ **that**_ **about**?

Beca felt a blush spreading across her cheeks and _**good god what was wrong with her**_?

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Don't let it go to your head," she muttered with a lopsided grin as she straightened the blanket out over Chloe's curled up body. She rested her hand in the dip of Chloe's waist, just beneath her ribs after giving it a small poke for good measure and felt the girl wiggle beneath her.

They were about half-way through the movie when she heard Chloe's voice, "Hey, Becs?"

"Hmm?" she hummed, not really paying attention.

"Can you play with my hair?" Chloe turned to look up at Beca, her expression hopeful. Beca looked down at her, eyes narrowed in feigned annoyance but Chloe just pouted her lips. "Please? You know I always love it when you do that. It soothes me," she finished with a tentative smile.

Beca felt her face soften, because how could anyone argue with that? Better question, how could anyone say no to Chloe? She knew she certainly couldn't. She let herself smile that cheesy smile that only Chloe can make her do and found it reflected back at her, bright blue eyes sparkling, before turning her head back to watch the movie.

With that Beca ran her free through silky auburn curls, forgetting about the movie that was playing. She'd never admit it but she finds doing this just as soothing as Chloe does. It gives her a sense of calm and the feeling of being rooted to another human, which is not a common desire of hers.

She thinks about how everything is different with Chloe than with everyone else. It _feels_ different. Chloe kicked down all her walls and Beca had made no serious attempt to put them back up, at least where the red head was concerned. There were things that she just _did_ with Chloe that she'd never be caught dead doing with anyone else. She was the exception to pretty much every rule Beca had made for herself. And the best and weirdest part was that it made her happy. This special bond between them was something only _they_ shared and it was just that; special.

Sure, there were times that Chloe gave her butterflies or she'd catch herself admiring her more than what was probably normal for "friends" but maybe it _is_ normal when you're close with someone like that. She'd never really had a best friend before. Certainly not anyone like Chloe. Now, she could say she had many _good_ friends in the Bellas and maybe even a few Trebles. But as far as best friends were concerned, there was Jese and Chloe.

She and Jese were always better friends than lovers, it seemed. Which is why they both called it off the summer between their sophomore and junior year after only about a year of dating. Yeah, they may still give each other pecks here and there or be a little touchier than the average friends but that was more _habit_ than anything. But even their closeness didn't reach the level that she and Chloe had. She was closer to Chloe than she'd been with **anyone** else, **ever**. If she let herself think about it, which she didn't, she would question why that was but she would always write it off to Chloe's charm and distinct lack of comprehension of personal space.

She noticed the movie was coming near an end and leaned her head forward to ask Chloe what movie she wanted to watch next but saw that the older girl had fallen asleep. No doubt of exhaustion from the stress of the day and her earlier tears. Beca rubbed Chloe's hip lightly with her thumb as she lay her head back, letting her own stress melt away in slumber.


	3. Chapter 3

_Okay, guys… This chapter is super-de-duper long BUT as a reader of fanfics I love the long ones *insert "that's what she said" joke here*_

 _THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU for all of the comments/favorites/follows. It is so wonderful to see someone taking the time to let me know they liked it :)_

 _And omg I can't even tell you how cool it is to think about people reading this from other countries who's first language is not English.. IT'S TOO COOL!_

 _As for the POV question I posted.. for right now, I am going to stick with Beca's POV just because it's easier for me to write in normal circumstances but also because I have no effing idea what it feels like to be pregnant :/_

 _ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT, enough about me… let's get back to our girls :) enjoy!_

Saturday, Beca and Chloe had decided to stay in and enjoy the solitude of the weekend so it was late in the morning before both girls were awake. Beca, as usual, was the last one awake given her "allergy to mornings,"- what? That's a thing. And if it's not, then it should be- and shuffled out into the living room, plopping herself down on the couch next to Chloe with a grunt.

"Mornin' sunshine!" Chloe smiled brightly at her.

Beca squinted at the brightness that was morning-Chloe, not sure if she or the sun were brighter. Though if she had to guess, she would say Chloe. She wasn't quite awake enough for complete sentences so she groaned in reply.

Chloe stood up, her mug in her hand, "Do you want some coffee? It's fresh."

"Yes!" Beca nearly shouted at her.

Auburn eyebrows shot up quickly, "it speaks!"

"Coffee," she grunted with a scowl.

Beca was curled up on the couch, eyes closed and her knees against her chest, breathing in deep the scent of fresh coffee in the mug she held. Chloe was propped against the arm of the chair, her legs stretched out towards Beca whom she regarded with a small smile. "I can feel you looking at me."

Chloe giggled, "You've got some spidey-senses, Becs."

"No, I've got Chloe-senses," she mumbled into her mug as she took a sip, side-eyeing her friend.

Chloe's smirked, tilting her head as she thought about what Beca had just said. "Hmmm," she hummed, "I like that. Does this mean I have Beca-senses?"

"You wish, Beale," she replied giving Chloe a slight wink.

"I don't know," Chloe's voice a little higher like she was contemplating something. She poked at Beca's hip with her toes, "I think I've got a pretty good Beca-dar."

Beca turned around to look at her friend, confusion written all over her face, "Beca-dar? What the fuck is _that_?"

Chloe threw her head back with a laugh that filled every corner of the room and warmed Beca all the way through, "It's like a radar but tuned into you, Becs. It basically means I always know what you're thinking and feeling."

Beca shifted uncomfortably under Chloe's gaze and blushed slightly. How unsettling to think someone could know you that well. It was unsettling, right? If she were honest, it felt more comforting than anything, but that is probably because it's Chloe and well, everything is different with her. She shook her head, more to clear it than anything else, "yeah.. That's not a thing, so..."

"You keep telling yourself that, Becs," and gave her a lopsided grin before going back to the tablet in front of her.

They sat in a comfortable silence for a bit before Beca looked over at the tablet Chloe had been reading and asked, "So whatcha doin'? You're not coming up with some choreography for the two of us because I'm totally not going to be doing duets with you for 'funsies' again."

"I thought you liked it!" Chloe exclaimed, mouth open in disbelief.

"I was drunk, Chloe. I like everything when I'm drunk," she said in monotone, turning an unamused face to her friend.

"Mmmmm, I know _that's_ true," added Chloe, her lips twisting into a devilish smile that made Beca start to worry.

"What? Why are you smiling like that? What?" Beca couldn't help the questions that were spilling out of her.

"I'm not smiling like anything?" Chloe said, looking up at her friend and obviously doing her best not to smile by biting the inside of her cheek.

Beca sat up straighter, putting her legs down, "Yes you are! I _know_ that smile! That smile is a _bad_ smile!"

"A bad smile? How on earth can a smile be bad?" She had abandoned trying to hide her smile at this point and was now grinning with all of her teeth.

"Because that smile means that you know something! Something you're not telling me!" Beca voice was rising, her eyes wide in fear of what on earth it was that Chloe was referencing.

Chloe grin became devious, one eyebrow raised in question, " _Is_ there something, Becs?"

" _You_ tell me!," Beca squealed.

"My lips are sealed," she replied, making a motion with her hand to indicate she was zipping her lips.

"One of these days, Beale. One of these days," she mumbled, lying back on the couch while still glaring at her friend.

"But not _this_ day, Mitchell. Not _this_ day," a triumphant gleam in her eye as she smiled back at the younger girl.

—

Later that day they were in the kitchen making salads for lunch when Chloe spoke, the nervousness in her voice causing Beca to look up at her, "So I'm going to call first thing Monday and see if I can't get in to see the doctor."

She waited for Chloe to continue but when she didn't, Beca urged her on gently, "Okay. That sounds like a good idea."

Chloe hesitated a moment before continuing, having stopped making her salad and now just picking at the lettuce on her plate, "I was wondering..." Beca waited patiently, she too stopped her preparations to look at her. "I was wondering if you would come with me? To my appointment, that is. I mean, you totally don't have to, obviously, I just thought that-"

Beca reached out to grab Chloe's wrist to stop her nervous waving about and calmly cut off her rambling, "Yes, of course I will, Chlo."

The older girl breathed a sigh of relief, her shoulders sagging a bit as she relaxed, "Thank you, Becs. I _really_ didn't want to have to go alone."

—

Monday came and Chloe had called to schedule an appointment with a local OBGYN Doctor who just happened to have a cancellation for later that week. So here she was, Wednesday afternoon, driving her best friend to the baby doctor.

For the first time since she'd found out about Chloe's pregnancy, it felt real. Something about going to the doctor puts things into perspective. _This is really happening,_ was all she could think. Her thoughts couldn't seem to get past that point. All these scenarios were running around in her head about how maybe it was all a mistake and Chloe wasn't really pregnant? Or what if something was wrong? No. She couldn't think like that. She wished she'd just stop thinking all together.

Out of the corner of her eye she noticed Chloe's hands fidgeting in her lap as she stared out her window in silence. Some friend she was, wrapped up in her own head when she _should_ be focusing on Chloe. She reached out to take her hand and squeezed it gently, "Hey, it's all going to be okay. _You're_ okay."

Chloe glanced first at their hands and then up at Beca. Her brow was furrowed and tears were forming in her eyes as she gave Beca a lopsided grin that trembled at the edges. Her heart broke a little and she wished she could pull Chloe into a hug, but since she couldn't she did the next best thing she could think of and laced their fingers together, running her thumb over the back of Chloe's hand.

—

While Chloe finished up the last of her paperwork Beca began to look around the waiting room at all of the women in their various stages of pregnancy and couldn't help but picture what Chloe would look like. She watched some younger children as they misbehaved and the mother who was just ignoring them completely, thinking to herself that Chloe's child would almost certainly be well behaved and happy. How could they not be, with a mother like Chloe?

She was pulled out of her thoughts when the nurse came out and called for Chloe. After a few steps, she stopped and turned to look expectantly at Beca, who just stared back in confusion until it finally clicked. "Wait, what? You want _me_ to…" she gestured awkwardly, pointing between herself, the nurse and Chloe, who just nodded silently. "I can't do that! What if you have to take your clothes off?!" she all but shrieked in a scandalized whisper, looking around to see if anyone was listening.

Chloe cocked her head to the side with a wry smile and said—in a normal voice, much to Beca's dismay and horror—"It's not like it'd be the _first_ time I was naked in front of you."

" _ **Oh my God**_ ," Beca could feel every inch of her skin burning in a blush as she closed her eyes, wishing the ground would open up beneath her so she could vanish, but since that wasn't going to happen she stood to follow her friend.

Once in the patient room she took a chair opposite Chloe who was sitting on the edge of the exam table. She began looking at all of the posters on the wall and all of the medical tools on the counter when her leg began to bounce nervously.

"I thought you were supposed to help _me_ not be nervous," said Chloe, jerking Beca out of her wandering thoughts.

"I am," she answered, confused.

"Well then why does it look like you're about to jump out of your skin?" Chloe laughed, but Beca noticed the laugh sounded strained and immediately felt a twinge of guilt.

"I'm sorry, Chlo. It's just that doctor's offices make me nervous," she said, getting up to stand next to Chloe, placing a hand on her forearm and giving it a light squeeze before dropping her hand again. "So, tell me about your new job. You still loving it?" Beca watched Chloe's face light up as she began to talk about her work and her students, and found herself smiling brightly at Chloe's contagious joy.

They were soon interrupted by a light knock on the door as the doctor asked if she could come in before walking over to greet them and introducing herself. "Hi, I'm Dr. Morgan. And you must be Chloe," she shook her hand and then stuck out her hand to shake Beca's. "And you are the partner?"

Beca had smiled and taken the doctors hand to shake it but at the doctor's words she froze mid-shake, her smile dropped and she stood there with her mouth open for a moment before she could remember how to speak again. "Wait—what? No, I—I'm not— We aren't— I mean, I'm just—"

Chloe reached out a hand to grab the flailing arm of the awkward girl, pulling it down to her side before stepping in to save her with a gentle smile and soft giggle, "No, she's just a friend. She's here for moral support."

"Oh, I'm sorry!" said the Doctor.

Chloe waved her off with a, "No biggie, we get that a lot," which had Beca's head whipping around because _when did that happen_? She would have to make a note to ask Chloe about that later, because she was definitely not aware of that happening before!

Over the next 10 minutes or so, the doctor informs them that they will do some blood work as well as an ultrasound to determine how far along she is and to make sure that everything is okay. She instructs Chloe to get undressed and slip into the gown and that she would be back soon with the equipment to do the ultrasound.

Chloe hopped off the edge of the patient bed, beginning to undress, and Beca averted her eyes, spinning quickly away. Soon there was a shirt flung over her shoulder as Chloe said, "Here, can you fold this for me?"

Beca obediently took the garment, folding it nicely before placing in the chair and standing back up to have a pair of jeans hung on her shoulder. She once again, folded the clothing nicely before placing it onto the already folded shirt. When she stood again, she hadn't thought about what other articles of clothing would be next until a lacy bra was draped over her shoulder and felt herself turn a bright shade of red.

Picking it up ever so gently with only her thumb and forefinger, she placed it lightly on top of the other clothes. This time she was almost didn't want to stand up, for fear of what article of clothing was left to be handed. So she closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "ready for impact," as they say.

But nothing happened. Then she heard Chloe speak from behind her, "You can turn back around now, silly."

Beca closed her eyes tight and slowly turned toward where Chloe's voice had come and allowed herself a little peak out of one eye. Her shoulders sagged in relief when she saw a gown-clad Chloe sitting back at the end of the patient bed, feet dangling. "Aren't you going to take off….you know," she finished in a whisper, nodding her head towards Chloe's pelvic area, her eyebrows raised in question.

A slow smile crept it's way across Chloe's face, "You mean panties?"

" _Oh my god_ ," she closed her eyes as she felt a blush creep up her neck. Opening her eyes again she glared at her friend. "Yes. _**Those**_."

"I read that they were more than likely going to do a vaginal ultrasound so I decided not to wear any, just in case," Chloe answered with a smile and quick wink.

Beca felt the blush make its way to her cheeks, "Oh my god." And she really wasn't sure if she was blushing because those things usually make her squirm or if it was the thought of Chloe going commando. _Though, it shouldn't be that because that would be weird, right?_

She is saved from her thoughts as the doctor came back in to start the preparations for the ultrasound. Chloe was now laying back on the bed, her knees up and looking at the doctor who sat at her feet between her spread legs. "Okay, this is going to be really cold at first but just try to relax, it only takes a second. Once it is in, you will feel a little pressure but it shouldn't hurt at all. Are you ready?"

The doctor looked up at Chloe with an expectant smile but Chloe looked timidly at Beca, who could see the tiny bit of fear in her eyes and reached to hold Chloe's hand, giving it a firm squeeze, and nodded with a smile. She felt Chloe squeeze back and watches the fear recede as Chloe smiled up at her before turning to the doctor, "Ready."

Beca feels Chloe's grip tighten for an instant, hears her breathe in sharply as the doctor slides in the ultrasound and there's a moment of silence before the doctor says happily, "Alright, here we are," and both girls follow the doctor's gaze to the screen as she turns it towards them "There's your baby!"

"Oh" and "Wow" was said in unison, though Beca couldn't tell which one said what. It was truly amazing to see that tiny thing inside of her best friend and to imagine— Her thoughts are interrupted by some incessant noise that seems to be coming from the machine. She turned to the doctor, "What is that noise?"

The doctor smiled, "That's the baby's heartbeat."

Beside her Chloe gasped and brought her hand to her mouth as her eyes filled with tears of joy, "Oh my god, Becs! Do you hear that? That's my baby."

She looked into her friend's eyes, unable to help the watery smile that spread wide across her face, and laced their fingers together, wrapping her free arm around Chloe's shoulders to pull her close and placed a kiss on her temple.

—

Back in the car Chloe is looking, still awe struck, at the photo of the baby, running her fingers over the grainy image, "Isn't it beautiful?"

She looked at Beca with tears shining in her bright blue eyes and Beca thought she'd never looked so happy, as if she'd just been given the most wonderful gift in the world. And maybe she had. Maybe this baby was a good thing. If anyone was meant to be a mother, it was Chloe. And Chloe deserved to be happy. Chloe deserved all the happiness this world could give.

She gave Chloe a watery smile and nodded in agreement, because if this baby made her this happy then Beca thought that the obscure picture of what looked like an awkward peanut was, in fact, truly beautiful.

Chloe asked if they could stop at the store on the way home so she could get some books that the doctor had recommended but after getting the books and prenatal vitamins, she turned to Beca with those puppy-dog eyes she can't resist, "Can we just take a real quick look through the baby stuff before we check out?"

As if Beca had any intention of saying no to such a request. She held out her arm in front of her, "Lead the way."

What happened next made Beca's heart skip about in her chest as she watched Chloe's eyes grow wide with excitement as she went from item to item calling our for Beca to look at how cute this or that was and she couldn't help but laugh a little. It was like watching a kid getting handed the keys to a candy shop.

A little further down the aisle they were on, she came across some odds and ends dedicated to new babies and saw something that caught her attention. Okay, maybe it was a _little_ _lame_ but well, it was for Chloe and her usual rules did not apply. So Beca tucked the item in between some of books that were in the basket she was carrying.

A while later, when they finally made to check out, she asked Chloe to go get them some ice cream while she checked them out.

"But what about the books and vitamins? Most of that is my stuff," she said, pointing to the basket hanging from Beca's arm.

"Well you're getting us ice cream so we're even," she dismissed with a wave of her hand.

"Beca, that's going to be more than just an ice cream," giving her a skeptical look.

"Then I want a banana split," she smiled innocently, batting her eyelashes enthusiastically.

Chloe narrowed her eyes and gave Beca one last appraisal before heading off to the ice cream shop at the front of the store.

After Beca finished checking out she saw that Chloe was still waiting for the ice cream so she told her she'd pull the car around and meet her out front. By the time she made it to the front Chloe was walking out, ice cream in hand. When she got in the passenger seat Beca took one look at the girl eating the banana split and scowled, "Hey! That's mine! Where's yours?

Chloe grinned around the spoon in her mouth and then pulling it out she scooped another small bit, "This _is_ mine!"

She scanned the other girl for a moment in confusion, "Well then where's _mine_?"

Leaning across the console, Chloe reached the spoon across towards Beca, hand hovering beneath it to catch it if it fell, "This is yours too!" She shook the spoon gently, her eyes focused on Beca's lips, "Come on, open up!"

"Chloe I am not a baby," she said exasperatedly, her face one of dull annoyance, but Chloe just slowly raised one eyebrow in challenge as she met Beca's eyes. The younger girl heaved a dramatic sigh before begrudgingly opening her mouth and allowing Chloe to feed her the scoop of ice cream.

Chloe beamed and patted her cheek mockingly, "See? That wasn't so bad was it?

"Chlo, sharing ice cream is gross, I've told you this. It's... It's a _dairy_ thing. You can't _share_ dairy products!" she tried to explain, yet again, to the bubbly red headed.

Chloe looked at Beca with a triumphant smile. "And yet, you continue to share with me," she finished with a wink as she took another bite.

Beca glared at her, "I hate you."

Chloe's smile grew wider, "No you don't."

"Shut up. Give me another bite," she mumbled, and Chloe's laughed stayed with her the whole way home.

Once home they set the bags down in the living room and Beca went to throw away their trash in the kitchen. "You want some water or something?"

"Yes, please!"

As she sat down with their waters, Chloe spoke again, "Becs?"

"Yeah?" She took a drink of her water and grimaced, y _uck, water is just so gross_!

"Did you get this?" And something in her voice made Beca look up at her.

Chloe was holding the picture frame she bought her. Suddenly she was very nervous and uncertain of her decision to get the item. "Ugh," she cleared her throat and tried again. "I, ugh, yeah. I just thought that maybe you might want to frame that ultrasound photo of Peanut," she shrugged and picked at the plastic wrap on her bottle.

Chloe threw her arms around Beca's neck and hugged her close. "Thank you," she said against Beca's cheek, "you're the absolute _best_."

She couldn't help the smile that spread across her face as she wrapped her arms around her friend, glad that her gesture was well received, which made it far less embarrassing. "Well I'm glad you liked it. I was afraid it was kinda lame."

Chloe leaned back to look at her, nodding vigorously, "Oh it was. Super lame. But totes adorable and sweet!"

Beca just rolled her eyes and let herself fall back against the couch again, "Thanks. Thanks a lot. See if I ever do anything nice for you again." She watched Chloe gingerly place the ultrasound photo in the frame before setting it on the coffee table and leaning back to admire the frame with yellow letters that read "Baby's First Photo."

"Becs?" Chloe said, still admiring the photo.

"Yeah?" her eyebrows raised in question as she too gazed at the photo.

"Peanut? Really?" Chloe turned to Beca, tilting her head and raising an eyebrow incredulously.

"What?! It _looks_ like a peanut and she said it was about the size of one so," she trailed off, gesturing to the picture as though it proved her point but Chloe just shook her head and laughed as she made her way to the kitchen for a snack. Beca watched her walk off, still waiting for Chloe to agree with her, but when she received no answer she looked at the photo and mumbled under her breath as she spoke to it, "You _do_ look like a peanut."


	4. Chapter 4

_**Okay guys, I am sorry it has taken so long, I have been busy and a little groggy from some meds :/ This was going to be longer but I have decided to break it up so I should be uploading another chapter this weekend :) Please let me know what you think about this chapter as I am still new to this and every little bit helps! Thank you all for your wonderful comments, they fill my heart with rainbows and butterflies :D (as always, special shout out to my overseas readers, I just love to hear about all the places and different languages you are reading this!)**_

 _ **Alrighty then….on with the show!**_

Normally Chloe was the first one up in the mornings, having made tea for herself and coffee for Beca, already having put together some sort of healthy little breakfast that she would make Beca eat before leaving, exclaiming that "breakfast was the most important meal of the day," to which Beca would mumble "yeah, yeah" and eat her breakfast with a smile. But when Beca came into the kitchen this morning, Chloe wasn't there, nor was there any tea or coffee.

Beca's brow furrowed in confusion as she looked about the room for signs of her friend. _Maybe she left early_ , she thought, but soon dismissed that idea because Chloe would have still left something out for her, probably with an offensively-pink sticky note with some encouraging message followed by an unnecessary amount of exclamation points and hearts. No, Chloe would not just _leave_. Something wasn't… _right_.

Growing concerned, she decided to poke her head into Chloe's room to check on her, thinking maybe she over-slept or something, but panic started to rise when she found the bed, not only empty, but unmade and Chloe's phone on the nightstand. In the 4 years she had known Chloe she had _never_ left her bed unmade, which is something that confused Beca to no end and she had even voiced it to Chloe, asking why on earth she would make her bed if she was just going to mess it up again later that night, but Chloe had told her It was now a habit that she had to do or she would just feel "off" for the rest of the day. It was one of those quirky things that Chloe did that Beca found kind of adorable, though she would _never_ admit that. To anyone. Ever. Because Beca Mitchell does not find things _adorable_.

Glancing around the room she looked over to find the bathroom door open wide and decided to check for her there. Beca's heart dropped when she found Chloe hunched over the toilet, one hand gripping some of her hair behind her head while bracing herself with the other. "Chloe, are you okay? What's wrong? Are you sick?"

She was answered only by Chloe's body tensing and giving a great heave before choking out just a small amount of liquid. Beca felt her stomach churn and turned away for a moment to prevent her own body's sudden urge to join in the activity. She took a few slow breaths to steady herself as much as possible and then moved to sit on the tub next to Chloe, reaching out to gather the wayward auburn curls falling about her friend's face. "Oh my god, Chlo," she said softly, looking concernedly at the pale cheeks and blood shot eyes that were currently watering from the strain of the convulsions that just slammed through her body.

Chloe groaned into the bowl before sitting back on her heals and gripping the edge of the toilet seat with both hands, bracing herself for the next round that seemed certain to be coming again.

Beca tore off a few squares of toilet paper and handed them to Chloe, "Here." She took them with a trembling hand and wiped her mouth right before her body tensed again. Beca reached out to rub soothing circles on her back as yet another dry heave racked Chloe's body. "That's it, honey, you're okay," she soothed quietly.

After a few more heaves Chloe seemed to quiet down, her body having finally finished its assault. They sat there for a few minutes in silence before Beca spoke softly, gently running her fingers down Chloe's flushed cheeks to wipe away the tears from the strain, "Feeling better?" Chloe nodded but didn't speak. "Do you think it was something you ate, or do you think you're coming down with something?"

"I'm coming down with a baby," she smiled wryly.

"You're what?" And then realization hit her, "Ohhh, you mean.. It's morning sickness?"

"I think so," Chloe nodded, eyes closed as she leaned forward to place her forehead in her hands.

"Here, don't move," Beca said, standing and walking to Chloe's cabinets.

"Trust me, I couldn't even if I wanted to," she groaned, and Beca rolled her eyes but still smiled at the attempt at humor. She took out a wash cloth and ran it under the cold water of the sink before wringing it out and placing it gently against Chloe's forehead as she sat down next to her again. Chloe sighed deeply, her body sagging in relief at the cold cloth and pressed her head into Beca's palm that held it steady to her forehead. "Thank you," she breathed.

"Of course," she said softly, brushing the hair out of Chloe's face to get a better look at her. "Do you think you can try and get up? See if we can't get you to the bed?"

Chloe moved to stand and gripped Beca's hand tightly as she pulled herself up and walked, weak-kneed, out of the bathroom, Beca's arm wrapped around her waist for support. Beca led them to the bed and after Chloe sat down, placed her hands on the girls shoulders to gently push her back to lay on the bed. "No, I can't lay down, I have to get to work."

"Dude, you can't work like this. Hell, you can barely stand! Not to mention I'm fairly certain you threw up a few internal organs back there," Beca said in disbelief at Chloe's determination to go in to work despite having just thrown up for at least the last hour.

Though if she thinks about it, it really shouldn't be that shocking that Chloe was not even considering allowing herself to rest when last year Chloe had bronchitis so bad that she couldn't go five minutes without hacking up a lung and _still_ tried to run practice. It had taken Beca and Stacey both to convince her to postpone practice to later that evening, even though Beca had every intention of getting Chloe to bed and medicated for the rest of the day, having told the other Bellas that practice was cancelled. She had made some tea for her friend and convinced her to take some medicine she knew would knock the girl out so that she could get the rest she needed. Beca had even stayed in Chloe's bed with her while she worked on mixes, just to make _sure_ that Chloe _stayed_ in bed.

Chloe chuckled and then winced at the uncomfortable feeling it caused in her stomach, "It's just morning sickness, I'll be fine in a bit. I just... I just need to get ready," she finished weakly as she looked, slightly overwhelmed, around the room. Beca scoffed at her. "Honest, Becs, I'll be okay in a while. I've been queasy every morning for the last two weeks, this one just lasted a little longer, that's all."

"Two weeks! _**Dude**_ , Chloe, why didn't you tell me?!" Beca exclaimed indignantly.

"Becs, it's no bid deal, really." She attempted to stand but was stopped by Beca's hands on her shoulders and she winced as she sat back down on the edge of her bed, closing her eyes and taking slow, deliberate breaths. "And what could you have done? There was no reason to bother you with it."

"What could I have done?! I... I could have held your hair like I just did! Or.. Or, I could have gotten you some ginger ale and crackers... Or something," she finished, a slight crack in her voice betraying the hurt she was trying to hide, but it had obviously not gone unnoticed because it caused Chloe to look up at her.

"I'm sorry, Becs. I just, you know how I am. I don't like others to worry about me, it's my job to worry about _them_ ," she apologized, her voice soft, and looked down at her knees, avoiding Beca's gaze.

Beca ran her hands back and forth across Chloe's shoulders and leaned forward a little so that she was eye-level before answering, making sure to keep her voice stern but gentle, "Well, Chlo, that is going to have to change. I'm here to help you, remember? And I can't help you if I don't know what's happening, ya know? You gotta let people take care of _you_ for a change." She smiled crookedly, "and by people I mean me."

Chloe placed her hands atop Beca's and squeezed gently, offering a weak smile, "Alright, Becs, next time I feel like puking up a vital organ, I'll let you know."

"Not just that. **Anything** , Chlo. No matter what it is, or how seemingly insignificant, you tell me okay?" She waited for a nod, "Aca-promise?"

Chloe face softened and she gave Beca a lopsided grin, "Aca-promise."

"Alright then," Beca stood and pulled out her phone.

Chloe's brow furrowed, "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to call and tell them I'm not coming in today. I'm going to stay and make sure you're okay," she answered distractedly while scrolling through her contacts for her work number.

A warm hand closed lightly around her wrist and she looked up into bright blue eyes questioningly, "Beca, I'm fine. Really. I'm already feeling better. There's no sense in either of us taking off for something that will pass in a bit." Beca squinted skeptically at her. "I promise if I get sick again I will come home, okay?"

Although Beca wasn't entirely happy with this, she had to admit that Chloe had a point, if it was a temporary thing then she would be okay soon. But just to make certain that Chloe took it easy she instructed her to get ready while she made tea and put together a bag of saltines for her to take with her to work. She even tried to convince Chloe to let her drive her to work but she was shooed out the door with a laugh and only acquiesced when she saw that her friend had regained some color in her cheeks.

It was good that today was a relatively mundane day at the office because despite the fact that Chloe had convinced her she was okay enough to go to work, Beca couldn't stop thinking about Chloe and how she was doing. She was worried about her. She'd never seen Chloe so sick before. Of course she had seen Chloe "not feeling well" in the years she'd known her, but even when she was quite ill she always seemed to stay upbeat and strong. She was almost like a Disney princess whose sneezes were like little cartoon squeaks that were not even real and when regular people-because, let's face it, Chloe was more than human-would normally look like death warmed over from some virus, Chloe just had a tad rosier cheeks than usual but her smile was always still in place.

Maybe that's why seeing her so weak and pale this morning had frightened Beca so much. Chloe had looked so... _fragile_. She wished there was something she could have done to help, something more than just holding back her hair and patting her back. If it had been _her_ that was sick, Chloe would have known _just_ what to do. Chloe was good at that sort of thing. She always knew the right thing to say or do and was always there for Beca whether Beca knew she needed her or not.

Though, if she were honest, she would have to admit that she always needed Chloe. It had taken a while to realize it, years actually, but there was no denying that Beca was _who_ she was and _where_ she was because of Chloe. Chloe was there for her during all kinds of things. Never leaving her side. Always encouraging her even when she wasn't aware of it until later. Chloe had stood up for her and stayed with her through everything, without any hesitation. She had given her confidence and helped her believe in people-namely the other Bellas-even when she thought she never could.

Now it was her turn. This was her chance to show Chloe the same kind of love, dedication and support that the older girl had shown her from day one. Taking care of Chloe during this pregnancy was the very least she could do for her best friend. She was actually quite glad that she could finally feel like she was doing something for Chloe. _Strictly_ for Chloe.

Thinking back to that morning when Chloe had mentioned that she'd been feeling sick each morning, she felt a twinge of guilt at not even having considered that being something she was going through. Though, in her defense, she'd never before been around anyone who was pregnant, at least not for a prolonged period of time, and she thinks that she should probably get prepared for whatever was coming next.

Knowing Chloe, the girl was more than likely not going to tell her everything that was happening so as not to "burden" anyone-which is absurd, because how could Chloe _ever_ be a _burden_ to _anyone_ \- and that meant that Beca was going to have to not only be extra attentive but also proactive in her approach to helping her friend. She also needed to make Chloe understand that she was the furthest thing from a burden than anyone in her life had ever been. No, quite the contrary. Chloe was the ultimate _relief_ in Beca's life.

She thinks about the book Chloe's doctor had mentioned, _What To Expect When You're Expecting_ , and how it would give a thorough breakdown of everything that will or could happen during the pregnancy and made the decision to stop by the store at lunch and pick up a copy for herself. She was not about to let another incident like this morning, being completely oblivious to what Chloe was going through, happen again. Not if she could help it. Nope, next time she would be prepared.

In an attempt to stop worrying about her friend and put her mind at ease, she pulled out her phone and sent a quick text before heading to lunch.

 **Hey, how are you feeling?**

 _Much better :)_

 **Good. Did you eat those crackers?**

 _Lol yes, I did.. That was very sweet of you to give me ;)_

 **Well, it's not like I made them myself, so don't get too worked up over it**

 _It's the thought that counts ;) xo_

 **Yeah yeah... Did you eat lunch?**

 _Just about to now :)_

 **You do realize that emojis are not actually punctuation marks?**

 _Why do you hate being happy Becs? :D :D :D_

 **I do not hate being happy! You're just...REALLY happy**

 _Then send an emoji :)_

 **:l**

 _You're cute when you're grumpy :)_

 **Omg**

 **Just make sure you eat something good for lunch**

 _Yes dear ;)_

 **Omg no**

 _Omg yes! *blows kisses at you*_

 ***turns the phone off on you***

 _You love me ;) xoxo_

 **Whatever**

And she smiles as she tucks her phone back into her pocket because, yeah, she does love her.


	5. Chapter 5

_This is a very short chapter compared to usual BUT there is_ _ **at least**_ _one more chapter (if not two) to come this weekend. But here is the rest of the previous chapter, as promised! A Bella_ _ **always**_ _keeps her promise! Oh god, that was lame.. that was_ _ **really**_ _lame. I think I have been spending too much time in Bechloe-land… Who am I kidding? No one can spend too much time in Bechloe-land!_

 _Alright, here we go… enjoy!_ __

After Beca got settled into her car to drive home after what felt like a 12 hour day—though in reality it had only been eight hours—she pushed the bluetooth button on her steering wheel, "Call The Sunshine of My Life."

A bubbly voice picks up the other end of the line, "Hey Becs!"

"I swear to God I am never leaving my phone alone around you again. Only you would change your name in my phone to a Stevie Wonder song. And why did it have to be _that_ song?"

"Because you know it's true _and_ it's a great song!"

"I need to change it back," she huffed.

"You've been saying that for a year now," Beca could hear the smirk in Chloe's voice.

"I just keep forgetting, that's all," she shifted uncomfortably in her seat at having been called out.

"Right," and Beca could just see Chloe's smug expression.

"Whatever. I was just calling to see if you wanted me to stop and pick some dinner up on the way home."

Once home Beca started to unload the food out of the bag and onto the kitchen counter when Chloe walked in and then halted, "Oh my god, _**what**_ is that smell?"

Beca looked around at the food she had placed on the counter, then back up to Chloe, confused "Um, burgers?"

"Did you get pickles?" Chloe asked, her hand covering her nose and mouth.

"Uh, yes, on my burger. Why?" Beca still hadn't moved since Chloe had entered, utterly confused at the current line of questioning and the intense look of disgust on Chloe's face.

"Oh my god," she mumbled, closing her eyes and walking out of the kitchen.

Beca watched her leave, then looked down at the food and back up to the spot where her friend had been standing. "Wha—what just happened?" she asked the empty room, hands held out in question.

"Beca, could you _**please**_ throw those pickles away?" came a muffled shout from the other room.

"Why am I throwing my pickles away?" she called out.

"God, I can _**smell**_ them and they are making me want to barf!" Chloe answered.

 _Well if this wasn't one of the strangest things that her friend had ever asked her to do_ , she thought to herself as she started to open her burger and remove the pickles.

Just as she was about to toss them into the trash, she heard Chloe's voice again, "And don't throw them in the trash! Could you take them out to the dumpster, please?"

 _Okay, scratch that,_ _ **this**_ _was the strangest thing her friend had ever asked her to do_. Shaking her head she took the pickles out to the dumpster, as requested. Once back inside, she closed the door behind herself and as she turned to call out and let Chloe know she was done, she saw a bushel of red hair and two bright blue eyes blinking widely at her from around the wall of the hallway. _Good God_.

"Are they gone?" the red head asked, fingers pinching her nose.

Beca bit her cheek to keep from laughing and smiled back at her, "Yes, the offending vegetables have been evacuated and the problem has been eliminated. The area has been secured, you are clear to eat."

Bright blue eyes glared at her before following her into the kitchen, "Ha. Ha. You think you're so funny, don't you?"

"No, not at all," she replied in the most serious voice she could muster. "I think I'm hysterical."

"Well if by 'hysterical' you mean 'crazy', then you're right. You're hysterical," Chloe teased.

"Now who's got the jokes?" and she reached out to poke Chloe's side, eliciting a childish giggle before she ran away into the living room, Beca following slowly behind.

After they had finished dinner, Beca got up to clear their trash and came back with a package of Oreos and plopping back down on the couch she held the package out, "You want some?"

"Oh yes!" Chloe took a few in her hand and after taking a bite of one she paused, looking down at the cookie and then placing them on the coffee table before getting up to go to the kitchen.

Beca had watched her, thinking nothing of it really, until Chloe came back and sat down with a plate of sliced pepper jack cheese, picking up the Oreos she had left a moment ago and placing a slice of cheese on top of the partially eaten cookie. She just stared, dumbfounded and more than a little disgusted, "What the _hell_ are you doing?"

"What? It sounded good together, so I thought I would try it" she replied nonchalantly while continuing to eat the cheese covered cookies, and then reached one out to Beca. "You want to try it?"

Her eyebrows shot up in horror at even the _idea_ of trying it. "Um, no thank you, I'm actually trying to quit. Watching my girlish figure and all that."

"Don't knock it till you try it," Chloe shrugged.

"Yeah, that sounds like something drug dealers would say," but Chloe just glared at her from the corner of her eye as she continued to watch tv. "So, other than gaining super human smelling abilities and an undeniably warped concept of 'what tastes good', what other things has Peanut brought out in you?" she asked, now quite intrigued with the obvious changes she was now seeing.

Chloe leaned forward to set the plate down on the coffee table and sat back against the couch, "Well, I have to pee _all_ the time and I seem to be a lot more tired than usual. But the morning sickness has gotten better this last week or so."

"Yeah I read that those things would probably happen," she nodded, listening.

"Oh and my— Wait, you 'read' it?" the older girl turned to ask, clearly surprised.

"Oh.. Ugh, yeah. I, ugh.. Well last week, after you were really sick that one morning, I got _What To Expect When You're Expecting_. I thought that it might help to know what you were going through and stuff…maybe," she explained, not looking at Chloe and she shrugged, her lip curling a bit. "It's…it's not a big deal. I just thought I should probably read it or whatever."

Before she knew it, Chloe wrapped her arms around her waist, the momentum pushing her over so that she was now laying backwards on the couch with Chloe partly on top of her. "You are honestly the sweetest person in the whole world, Becs," she sniffled and placed a soft kiss to Beca's neck that sent a shiver down her spine.

Normally she would shrug out of a hug after her standard 30 second rule, but instead Beca wrapped her own arms around Chloe and they lay there watching the rest of the show that had been playing. After the show came to an end she heard the soft steady breathing of the woman in her arms and turned to kiss the top of her head, smiling to herself for how happy her effort had made the other girl.


	6. Chapter 6

_Short but_ _ **so**_ _sweet! You guys have stuck with me through the necessary "down" moments and have enjoyed the gushy cute moments, I wanted to thank you with a more "hands-on" bechloe moment ;)_

 _For those of you who have asked,_ _ **yes**_ _, Bechloe is end game and the "good stuff" is just around the corner… I just wanted Beca's feelings and thought-processes to seem more authentic and less "hey, I just met you, and this sounds crazy, but fuck me maybe" ya know?_

 _As always, thank you thank you THANK YOU for the comments! They mean so much and really help me to know that there are people out there enjoying this :) and every time I see a favorite/follow my heart grows!_

 _On with the show…._

Beca was sitting on the couch working on some stuff her boss had given her to help learn some other aspects of producing and, fully engrossed in her work, she didn't bother to look up when Chloe came out calling her name. "Hmm?" she asked, answering more out of habit than actually paying attention, and heard her name called again, this time with a little more force.

"What?" begrudgingly pulling her eyes away from the computer screen, she cast a quick glance up at her friend, and what she saw had her doing a double-take. There in front of her stood a half naked Chloe, wearing only a thin pair of pajama pants and a tight lace bra. It's is amazing how someone who is usually so good with words could have their brain go so completely quiet.

Okay, so that wasn't completely true, there was the loud pounding of her heart racing that seemed to be echoing off the walls of her brain along with one short phrase: _**jesus fucking christ**_.

"Beca!" Chloe's voice jerked her out of the deep haze and she felt herself physically jump at the sound and shook her head, hoping that would help clear it. She quiet literally drug her eyes up Chloe's frame to lock with bright blue eyes that were currently sparkling with something Beca didn't want to analyze.

"So I take it you noticed?" Chloe smirked—almost devilishly, if you asked Beca.

"Ugh," and Beca cleared her throat to try again, attempting a look of ignorant innocence—and failing if Chloe's look was any indication—"noticed…noticed what?"

Thankfully the other girl took pity on her and did not tease her, but merely seemed to look her over once before redirecting her attention back to what she had originally come out there for. "My boobs are getting bigger. I mean, just look," she said—and how could Beca _not_ look—and glanced down to indicate her breasts. "They are at _least_ a full cup size bigger, if not more!"

"Really?" and even to her own ears, Beca's voice seemed too high pitched and forced. She tried again, this time forcing herself to keep looking at Chloe's eyes, and **only** her eyes, "I, ugh, hadn't noticed."

A thin auburn eyebrow rose slowly up, the corner of Chloe's lips following suit. "No?" her voice feigning innocence as she moved slowly toward Beca, almost predatory, her eyes never leaving Beca's—though Beca couldn't say the same as her own eyes cast about quickly between Chloe's chest and the eyes locked with her own. "You don't think they look bigger? Fuller?" and Beca just blinked owlishly at her, a blush making its way up her neck and to her cheeks as Chloe continued moving closer to her until she was right in front of Beca. Chloe ran her index fingers slowly across the swell of her breasts that were straining in the too-small bra, and leaned into Beca's space, "Look at this, they are practically spilling out of this bra."

Beca couldn't help but follow the progress of Chloe's fingers and felt her mouth go dry, her gaze now fully transfixed on the breasts in front of her and completely abandoning their attempt to remain on Chloe's face. "Um…ugh…yeah. I…I um…guess, yeah they could be bigger…maybe. I don't um…I wouldn't really know…right?"

"Mmmm," Chloe hummed, just a hint of smirk.

She reached out to take Beca's hands. "Wait, wha—? What are you doing?" she stumbled out, slightly panicked at the thought of what Chloe could possibly want to do with her hands right now.

Chloe brought them up to her, turning them so they were cupping her breasts, and gently squeezed her hands over Beca's. "Feel how firm they are!"

Beca's mouth dropped open in shock—or was it awe—and groped around, _**dear God why would she use that word**_ , _searched, searched around_ her brain for the all-elusive English language, "Jesus, Chlo! Yes, okay your boobs are _huge_ and _firm_. There, are you happy? Now give me my hands back." Chloe's laugh filled the room and the sound of it sent maddeningly pleasant chills down her spine, which she would try to _not_ think about later. "Did you just come out here to make me miserable?" she asked, glaring at the smiling red head before her.

"You don't _look_ miserable, Becs," she teased, and Beca tried to strengthen her glare but it was lost on the older girl. "Actually I was going to see if you wanted to go shopping with me today. I am in desperate need of some larger bras, as you can see," and she had the audacity to _wink_ at Beca.

"Oh my god, go away," she mumbled, forcing her attention back on the computer screen, though the information shining there was a complete blur, and she thought her blush was almost certainly covering her whole body at this point.

"So that's a 'no' on a road trip to Victoria's Secret with me?" Chloe asked, her smile splitting her face.


	7. Chapter 7

_Okay guys, I'm sorry it has taken so long to update! I have been a tad bit more distracted than usual… not to mention the Clexa fiasco WHICH I CANNOT TALK ABOUT OKAY BECAUSE OF REASONS *tries to steady breathing* I'm fine. We're fine. All is FINE._

 _This chapter was going to contain multiple things but then the Beca thought process took longer than I expected so I have decided to break it up. Which_ _ **means**_ _that there will be another update just around the corner! Alright, alright, hold the applause._

 _Thank you guys SOOOOO much for the comments, they are so encouraging, and they keep me going! Thanks again for your patience and may you never have to loose a LGBT character to a useless death just for the sake of ratings._ _ **This has been a public service announcement.**_

It is truly astounding how many times a person can read the _same_ sentence, over and over, and _not remember a_ _ **goddamn**_ _thing_ they just read. Beca leaned back on the couch with a huff. Okay, so Chloe's boobs were bigger—and _firmer_ , let's not forget firmer—but why in **God's** name was this such a distraction? It's not like she had never seen boobs before. She lived with Stacie for God's sake. You couldn't live with Stacie Conrad and _not_ see your fair share of boobage.

No, this wasn't about boobs. Well, it was _kind of_ about boobs. But if she were being honest it was more about the barer of boobs, rather than the boobs themselves. Barer of boobs? Jesus, even now she can still hear Fat Amy's random, and usually highly inappropriate, phrases crashing around in her head.

She smiled to herself as she thought about the Bellas. Though she would never admit this out loud, she really did miss those pitches. The place was definitely quieter with just her and Chloe instead of the normal gaggle of Bellas coming in and out at all hours of the day and night. Though, in all actuality, it was really just Fat Amy traipsing about in the wee hours. Yeah, she did miss them. But the one that mattered most was still with her.

Chloe was her person. Her best friend and co-captian. Well, not co-captain anymore, she thought with a pang of sadness. At least they were still together though. Beca wasn't sure what she would have done without Chloe by her side. She wondered if that's a normal feeling to have about your best friend. Though, truth be told, they were more than just best friends. She wasn't sure _what_ exactly they were, but it was **definitely** more than best friends.

This wasn't the first time she had thought about this, either. It just seemed that recent events had served to force her to _really_ look at their relationship. There was no denying anymore that her feelings for the redhead were leaning more towards attraction than admiration. For so long she tried to tell herself— _convince_ herself—that it was just admiration. But she admired all of the Bellas, in their own way. She even admired Aubrey. Though it was more a combination of fear and admiration, but Aubrey had that affect on people.

Yes, she admired her friends greatly. Loved them, even. But she didn't think about them all day like she did with Chloe. She never found herself short of breath from the subtle waft of their perfume as they walked by like she would with Chloe. She would never catch herself staring at the curve of their throats when they sang. Or feel her whole body blush when they teased her. True, she would still blush. But there was something in the way that Chloe would lean in and her words seemed to brush across the skin of her cheek, into the curve of her ear and right down to her stomach where it would explode into hundreds of tiny butterflies.

Nor did she find herself mesmerized by anyone else's breasts the way she had Chloe's only moments ago. Her hands felt tingly and twitchy as she remembered the weight of them in her hands and the way the soft flesh was spilling over the fabric barely holding together. She shifted uncomfortably. No, she recognized this feeling. Well, as much as she could given that this was the only time she had felt this for a woman, but there was the clear and undeniable fact that she was **attracted** to Chloe.

Although, what she was feeling for Chloe was different than _anything_ she had ever felt before. It was more. More attraction. More everything. In fact, she would go so far as to say she was _**in love**_ with her. She sighed and ran her hands over her face. This was not the time to be coming to this realization. Chloe was having a **baby**. A real life womb-nugget that was going to change everything. Not to mention the fact that Chloe quiet obviously liked men. Hence, the bun that was currently baking in her oven. But a tiny voice in the back of her mind—strangely carrying an Australian accent—was saying, "Yes, one might like hot dogs, but that doesn't mean that they don't also like hamburgers too."

She shook her head to clear the thoughts that were running amok, fairly certain she was probably going crazy. So she was in love with her best friend, big deal, she would just push that to the side like she had these last few years and be there for her friend. Chloe needed her and she wasn't about to let her down.

—

It was a few hours later when Chloe came waltzing in the door, Victoria's Secret bags dangling from her arm. "Hey Becs! Did you miss me?"

Beca looked up from her current napping position on the couch and yawned, "Don't I always?" _Oh god, did she just_ _ **flirt**_ _? Where did_ _ **that**_ _come from?_ Maybe Chloe didn't notice.

The older girl's progress into the room was paused for only the briefest of moments, her eyes narrowing almost imperceptibly before a slow smirk pulled at her lips and she changed her direction, heading for the couch where Beca sat. _Yep, she noticed._ Chloe sat down on the couch and pulled out a handful of extremely frilly bras, "You want to see what I got?"

"I am dying to see what you got," Beca replied dryly, earning her a tiny glare that was immediately canceled by the cheeky grin that followed.

Chloe began to, one by one, show off the bras she had just purchased and when she finished she turned to the brunette, leaning over her slightly so that she could be somewhat eye level with the reclining girl now beneath her. "You want me to try them on for you?" she smiled, rather seductively in Beca's opinion, and winked at her.

Beca covered her eyes with her hand and mumbled, "Oh my God" before she felt the softest, most delicate of lips brush her own in a chaste kiss. Her eyes snapped open and she pulled her hand away from her eyes, " **Dude**! What the—?"

But the redhead just smiled down at her before reaching out to _boop_ her nose with a slender finger, "You're so cute when you're flustered!"

And then just like that, she was gone.

God knows how long it took before Beca was able to regain her ability to speak, but a lot of good it did, for all she could manage to say to the empty room was, " _ **Dude?!**_ "


	8. Chapter 8

_Okay, okay I am sorry it took so long to post this chapter since I had it all planned out when I posted the last one but I'll be damned if I could get it to sound right! Oh well, I hope it sounds better to you guys then it does to me!_

 _THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU for the comments, I love each and every one of them :D *hugs and high fives all around*_

Beca was finishing up some work on the laptop and could hear Chloe moving about in the kitchen making dinner when her stomach gave a long growl. She decided to stop for the night and closed her laptop before making her way to the kitchen to see what Chloe was cooking. She hadn't been trying to sneak up on her or anything but her bare feet made no sound against the floor so when she rounded the corner, Chloe hadn't noticed her come into the room yet. Beca's heart did a tiny backflip at what she saw. There stood Chloe, hip against the stove, and her hand on her stomach, almost as if she were cradling it.

She stood in the doorway and just watched her for a minute, surprised by how tender the moment felt. Chloe was just so beautiful, like something not of this world. She was a gift and Beca knew if she could, she would choose to spend the rest of her life cherishing the gift that was the woman before her. Taking one last look to store the image in her mind, she spoke softly, not wanting to take away from the moment just yet, "You've been doing that a lot lately."

Chloe turned and her face lit up like it always did when looking at Beca, but it never failed to bring to life those pesky butterflies in her stomach. "Do what?"

Beca nodded her head toward the place Chloe's hand rested and sat down on a stool at the counter, "Rest your hand on your stomach like that."

The older girl looked down at her hand and smiled. It was a different smile, Beca noticed, still stunning, but with a new softness that she found occurred when Chloe was thinking or talking about the baby. "Yeah? That's funny, I don't even notice I am doing it most of the time. But I'm not surprised. I think about Peanut a lot, so it makes sense I would do it," she said, running her hand over her abdomen before dropping it to her side.

Beca couldn't help but smile at the use of the nickname, Peanut. She hadn't meant for it to stick but since they didn't yet know if it was a boy or girl yet, the name just seemed to fit, allowing them to speak of the baby with what was now a term of endearment. "Does it feel different? I mean, can you tell there's a baby in there?"

A playful grin spread across Chloe's face, one that Beca knew meant she was about to get teased, "Were you not paying attention in the living room earlier when I had my shirt off?"

 _Was she paying attention?_ _**Was she paying attention?**_ _Like she could focus on anything else!_ She felt herself blush and started to stammer, "Well…I mean, I.. I was just—"

"Focused on something else?" Chloe finished not-so-innocently. She placed the garlic bread in the oven and set the timer before walking over to stand in front of Beca, looking down at her legs clearly indicating that Beca should move them. And move them she did, spreading them enough so that Chloe could get closer.

Chloe lifted up her shirt and pulled the top of her pajama pants down a bit so that Beca could see her stomach, "Can you see the small bump?"

"Um, maybe?" Beca answered, but her head was cloudy with Chloe's perfume and found she wasn't quite able to focus completely.

Before she knew it Chloe had taken Beca's hand and placed it on her stomach, running it up and down, back and forth, "Can you feel it?"

If by "it" she meant the soft skin that was warm beneath her palm or the sensation of having run your hand quickly over a flame, then yes, she felt it. Her mouth had gone dry and the once fully-functioning brain of hers had now come to a grinding halt so she decided to just nod her head instead of trying to talk and make an even bigger fool of herself than she had already today.

Chloe dropped her hand but didn't move back, but just smiled down at Beca, who had suddenly felt colder at the loss of contact. She ran her palms against her thighs to scratch the tingling itch Chloe's skin beneath hers had created and cleared her throat before finally finding something to say. "So are you excited about Monday?"

The redhead nodded, smiling brightly, her eyes sparkling. "I can't wait for another picture! You're still coming with me, though, right?" she asked hopefully.

"Of course," Beca's smile reflecting her friend's. "So do you think Peanut is a boy or a girl?"

Chloe answered without hesitation, "I think it's a girl."

"What do you want it to be?" she asked.

"I don't care as long as they are healthy," the older girl smiled softly.

"I want it to be a boy," Beca said, with a nod.

"Do you now?" Chloe laughed.

"Yeah, of course," she answered, noticing Chloe's hand went to cradle her stomach again and she felt her heart melt just a little bit.

"And why is that?" she asked, leaning against Beca's leg.

"Well, because…" she shrugged awkwardly.

"Excellent reason," Chloe smirked, biting her lip to keep from laughing.

Beca huffed and glared at her, "Girls…girls are high maintenance and…really frilly and… I wouldn't even know what to **do** with her!"

"Mmmm, you know what to do with me," Chloe all but hummed and Beca felt a warm chill go down her spine.

"Okay, first of all, that just _sounds_ dirty." _Was it just her or did Chloe seem to be getting closer?_ "Second, you're different," she added lamely.

Chloe leaned forward, her hands now resting on Beca's thighs, "And how am I different?"

Beca began to fidget nervously, finding that the once well-known English language was slowly slipping away from her at the moment, "I..I dunno. You just..are. You're easier."

Her breath got caught somewhere in her throat as Chloe's arms slid around her neck and leaned, what she considered, impossibly close, "You think I'm easy, Becs?"

She shook her head, hoping that maybe that would jar loose some intelligent sentences. It didn't. "What? That's not— I didn't mean—" Chloe's melodic laugh cut her off and she could have sworn she felt the ghost of it brush across her cheek. "Oh my god," she rolled her eyes in an attempt to maintain some small bit of pride and composure.

The sounds of boiling water cut through the air and Chloe sighed, "Saved by the bubbles."

 _What did that even_ _ **mean**_ , she thought, looking over towards the stove. When she turned her head back around Chloe placed a quick kiss to her lips before dropping her hands and walking away to the stove. " **Dude**!" Chloe just laughed. "You sure are kissy today," she mumbled to the retreating figure of her friend.

"You love it," Chloe smiled back at her and she thought she saw a twinkle in the girl's eyes.

A blush crept its way up her neck and she rolled her eyes yet again, "Whatever." But Chloe was right, she did love it.

Later that night Beca lie awake in bed, waiting for sleep to come but finding it ever elusive as her brain kept replaying the day's events over and over. Not that Chloe's boobs on loop was necessarily a _bad_ thing but- All of the sudden she heard a muffled _**thump**_. Then another. If she didn't know better she would say that someone was in the kitchen, but it was—she looked at the clock—2 a.m. and Chloe had gone to bed hours ago.

She pulled the covers back and made her way into the dark kitchen where she could barely make out a figure moving about in the cupboards. Reaching over, she flipped on the lights, pulling a small scream from the other girl as she spun quickly around, hand on her chest. "Oh my god you scared me half to death, Becs!"

"Well you scared me! I thought maybe we had a hungry burglar rummaging about out here. What are you doing, anyways? I thought you would be passed out by now," she asked, trying not to laugh at the startled redhead still clutching her chest.

"I was hungry and couldn't sleep," she said, continuing to look through the pantry.

"Hungry? Why don't you have some more spaghetti?" she asked, walking over behind her friend who was currently standing on her tip toes to go through more shelves.

Chloe heaved a large sigh, dropped her hands and settled back on her feet again, "I have a craving for chocolate. _Dark_ chocolate. And we have **no** chocolate in this place!"

"Well maybe tomorrow we can go get some. You know, during the day time. When _normal_ people eat things," Beca smiled at the dejected look on her friend's face, she was cute when she pouted. Chloe walked past Beca, reaching to take her car keys off the hook on the wall and Beca's brow wrinkled in confusion. "What are you doing? Wait—You're not going to go to the store _now_ are you?"

"Becs, I'm **so** hungry," and the look of helplessness on Chloe's face hurt her heart.

Beca blew out a breath, causing the hair on her forehead to fly up a bit, and she rolled her eyes to look at the ceiling, holding her hand out to Chloe. "Here, give me the keys. I'll go get you some chocolate."

"You don't have to, Becs, it's fine, it's my craving anyways. I will just pop out and be right back," Chloe said as she went to walk around Beca towards the living room but was stopped with a hand closing, gentle but firm, around her wrist.

"If you think I am going to let you go out this late at night, you're crazy," Beca looked pointedly at her.

Chloe looked at her wrist where Beca held her and then back up to meet steely midnight blue eyes, a crooked smile tugging at her lip, "Becs, I'm pregnant, not helpless."

"Yeah.. well, either way, I'll go get you some chocolate and be right back," she took the keys but before she was able to walk away she felt herself being pulled into a tight hug. She let herself relax into the hug and slid her own arms around Chloe, pulling her a little closer. Her pulse quickened when she felt a warm breath against her ear, "Dark chocolate, remember."

Rolling her eyes, she dropped her hands in a huff but Chloe held tighter and peppered quick kisses along Beca's neck, filling her with a heat that she was sure the other girl could feel. "Alright, alright, let me go."

It wasn't long before Beca was walking back in the door, a large bag of assorted dark chocolates—you know, just in case more midnight cravings surfaced in the future—and finding the living room and kitchen dark, she made her way to Chloe's room. She poked her head in, "Chlo? Hey, where—?" But the bed was empty. _Maybe she was waiting for her in her_

 _r_ _oom_ , she thought, heading to her own bedroom.

The lights were out but the open blinds allowed her to see the curled up figure lying under her covers. She couldn't help but smile as she moved closer to the bed, saying in a soft voice, "Chlo, you awake?" There was no answer. Quietly, she took off her shoes and laid the bag on the floor by the bed before crawling in next to her friend.

She lay there on her back for a minute or two just staring up at the ceiling and thinking about the woman that lie next to her. Beca wasn't an overly touchy person, in fact, she wasn't touchy at all. But something about the redhead made her want to do all those cheesy things she saw in movies that usually made her roll her eyes and change the channel. Turning her head to look at the back of her friend, she thought about how she wanted nothing more but to slide in behind her and hold Chloe close to her chest.

It wasn't even a minute later that she decided to ignore the nervousness she felt, turning to wrap her arm around her friend and scooting as close as she could, burying her face in the auburn curls that smelled soft and sweet. She immediately felt her body relax, sleep finally coming to her, but before she dosed off she pressed her lips against the soft skin just below Chloe's ear and held them there for longer than she knew to be "just friendly" before settling her head on the pillow again.

"Who's kissy now?" came Chloe's voice, scratchy with slumber, causing her to jump and her heart to race with panic. She moved to pull her arm away but a hand to her arm stopped its retreat and then Chloe was pulling it tighter around her, lacing their fingers together, kissing the back of her hand before settling it against her chest. It wasn't even a minute before both settled into a deep and comfortable sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Okay guys, I have NOT forgotten about you! I am sorry for the delay, but my head was in a different place and could not do the fluff that this story deserves :/ However, I will be posting regularly from now on. (fingers crossed)**_

 _ **If you are reading Last Page, yes it is angsty and complicated and yada yada but well, what's life without a little turmoil and heartache, yeah?**_

 _ **This chapter is short but I wanted to get this fluffiness out to you who have been waiting so patiently :) Another chapter will follow soon, no worries.**_

 _ **Thanks again for your support/follows/favorites/comments, you guys are the BEST**_

Beca found herself being pulled awake by the sun shining brightly through the window. She was never a fan of mornings, even when she got to sleep in. There was just something so offensive about the sun shining before eleven. She begrudgingly allowed herself to wake up, fully ready to embrace the day with a grunt and groan, but found a weight draped across her body.

Looking down she saw Chloe's head resting on her shoulder, red hair tickling her chin, and her leg draped over Beca's middle, her hand resting just below her chest. She couldn't help the smile that spread across her face at the sight and felt her whole body relax. It felt good to wake up with Chloe in her arms. She could get used to this. Hoping to enjoy this moment for as long as she could she closed her eyes and sighed.

"Good morning sleepy head," Chloe's voice startled her.

" _Jesus_ Chlo! How'd you know I was awake?" she asked, her free hand going to clutch her chest.

"Your breathing changed," she answered simply.

"Oh. Wait how long have you been up?" Beca wondered aloud.

"Not long, 30 minutes maybe?" came the lazy voice at her chest. Beca thinks for a second about how thirty minutes was a long enough to move had Chloe not wanted to be holding her, and yet, here she was draped across Beca's body. It was almost like Chloe read her mind, "I didn't want to move because you're so comfortable and you smell good."

"Well, I'm so glad I could be of service," she rolled her eyes in her usual dramatic form.

"Mmmm me too," Chloe tightened her grip and nuzzled into Beca's neck, breathing In deep, "you do smell really good."

She cleared her throat, blushing, "Yeah well, I can't take all the credit, soap has a lot to do with it."

Chloe's ran her nose back and forth across her pulse point and Beca could feel every nerve in her body come to life when Chloe's hum vibrates against her skin. She was also extremely aware of the lazy circles Chloe was making on the bare skin of her stomach, though she wasn't sure when her hand had made it under her shirt. "You sure are _awake_ this morning," and just as she spoke, Beca's stomach growled.

Chloe giggled and laid her hand flat against her stomach, "Apparently I'm not the only one!" She placed a quick kiss to Beca's neck just below her ear before sitting up, Beca instantly missing the contact, "I'll go make us some breakfast."

She watched Chloe get up and head to her closet, starting to search through her clothes, "What _are_ you doing?"

Pulling out an old worn out hoodie Beca had had for years, Chloe slipped it over her head before turning to look at Beca with a wide grin, "I just want to be able to smell you throughout the day. It's comforting, and makes me feel safe."

Beca looked at her for a second, taking in the way the hoodie hugged at Chloe's curves in all the right ways due to her growing form and smiled in spite of herself, "That's either incredibly creepy or incredibly sweet, it's too early in the morning to tell."

Chloe's laugh filled the room as she made her way out of the room to make breakfast, calling over her shoulder, "You love it."

She chuckled and mumbled after her, "Yeah, yeah."


	10. Chapter 10

I just wanted to update everyone, especially those who have reached out in comments or directly, that I WILL NOT BE ABANDONING this story! LIfe has definitely gotten in the way BUT at least it's all turned out well :) Soon I will be moving (11 days from now) and then I will have all the time in the world to start back up writing! I've continued jotting down ideas for the story, I just wanted to wait until I could do it justice. But I will say the good stuff is coming up next chapter ;)

You have all be amazing and supportive and I love it :) If you're reading Last Page at all, then know I will be coming back around to that one eventually (and for those who've asked about what's going on in my life, that story is a good place to start)

You can find me on tumblr at JustKeepShipping


End file.
